Many styles of cleaning utensils for the kitchen are known, and proposals have been made to provide cleaning devices for wiping the wire elements of a whisk. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,296,020 and its related patents describe a wiper for a whisk having a generally disc shape and a plurality of slits disposed in an asterisk pattern. The wiper is described as being mounted on a whisk with the slits being disposed to engage respective wire elements; and can be pulled off the whisk to wipe the wire elements of the whisk from food materials. This device is mounted onto the whisk during use, which can be cumbersome, and has a singular purpose of wiping the wire elements of the whisk.
Other cleaning devices, as illustrated for example in international patent application WO 2010/130826 A2 have one wire element of a whisk wider and thicker and longer to clean the sides of the bowl the whisk may be used in; but is not functional for cleaning the whisk.
These devices, however, have a use that is specific to cleaning or wiping as part of the function of using a whisk, and do not lend themselves to other tasks in the kitchen.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device for cleaning or wiping the wire elements of a whisk and yet may easily serve as a useful kitchen utensil for other purposes as well.